Hazefield Interviews: Harry Potter
by Love No Sakai
Summary: A wild and fanatic woman who believe she's a great journalist writing a great TOP secret series of interviews... Well let's just see how her interview goes. Of course I already warned you, she's FANATIC.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I am NOT, I repeat NOT the Sunny Hazefield from this **story** (yeah it's a story so you'd better believe it). This IS a story so don't complain. Kind of a different type of story from a lot of other stories from FanFiction though.

Hello! My name is Sunny Hazefield. I'm a journalist and my project for this month is interviews with Harry Potter and People That He Knows. I've been a fan Harry Potter, cause like he's the Boy-Who-Lived! He actually managed to not get killed by You-Know-Who, or let's just say it since he does. Voldemort. Of course he's only finished his fifth year at Hogwarts right now, but he already had many adventures. It is well known that the Ministry of Magic have been trying to cover up some of the latest adventures though, so I've decided to have separate interviews with Harry Potter and People That He Knows, to reveal their side of story. Cool huh? Well then let's get started!

I've decided to interview Harry Potter first since he's the center of attention (duh). Although his horrid Muggle Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would explode if they found out, but I'm meeting him at Mrs. Figg's home. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and fat Dudley is visiting their horrible Aunt Marge and thinks Harry is suffering at Mrs. Figg's so let them think that, cause if they think Harry's enjoying it, they would never send him.

I'm walking over to Mrs. Figg's house holding my notebook in one hand and a bag carrying quills, extra rolls of parchment, and everything I might need for writing. It reeks like cats even from out on the sidewalk in front of her house. Oh well, guess I'll have to hold it in for the sake of the interview. I'm knocking on the door and guess who answered:

Harry: Oh hello. I presume that you are Ms. Hazefield? (His manner is just CHARMING)

Sunny: gushing Yes I am. You must be Harry Potter! squealing

Harry: blushing Oh don't be such a lunatic. (That was, I guess not that nice. But still) Although I've been getting that expression from everyone I've met for the first time, I'm still not used to it.

Sunny: Oh of course then I won't. seems much more calm

Harry: Uhh, are we going to have an interview here, or would you mind coming in?

Sunny: Oh pardon me! Of course I'll come in. I'm a little out of it today apologizing, actually begging on her knees

Harry: turning scarlet Get up please! It's not biggie.

So that's how I went inside Ms. Figg's home. I guess I overdid it, but I mean gushing, it's HARRY POTTER! Anyway, I went inside and that sweet boy started boiling some water for tea. He took out some cookies too and brought it to where we were going to have the interview. It was actually chocolate chip cookies! My favorite! Or maybe whatever he gives me is a favorite… Or is it not? Oh whatever, anyway I got really excited. I gobbled up all the cookies and asked for more. Harry seemed to look at the plate and raise his eyebrow at me. Hey, what's so funny? I just gobbled up a plate of cookies in two minutes without giving a rest. Maybe I kind of went overboard with that… But they were sooo good! They're even better if by any chance he (Harry) made them. Ooh my mouth is starting to hurt. Maybe I stuffed in too much cookies at a time… Wow tea's done already. He just handed it to me. OOPS! I accidently touched him! AHHH! I touched the Boy-Who-Lived! Yay!

Harry: Umm Ms. Hazefield?

Sunny: Yes? out of breath

Harry: Why are you jumping on the couch?

Sunny: Uhh…

Harry: Oh your tea spilled all over. I'll be right back with a rag to clean it up.

Sunny: Hehe…

Harry: Would you like another cup of tea after?

Sunny: squeaks Thank you.

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have jumped. But I actually touched him! I mean it's not everyday that you touch HARRY POTTER! Anyways I do guess I have to calm down a little. We do have to start the interview sometime… Harry Potter just cleaned up the spill.

Sunny: Where's Mrs. Figg?

Harry: Oh she went shopping for cat food at the moment miss.

HE CALLED ME MISS! Oh my gosh, I'm going to show-off to all my friends tomorrow. Or not… I forgot that this is a secret till it's published.

Sunny: Well then let's start the interview!

Harry: Sure. Puts down Ms. Hazefield's new cup of tea on a table

Sunny: Okay let me just get out my quill.

Sunny: Alright I've got it out. Now let's start.

Okay, ohhhh wait, I got to go right now. I'll right down the interview on the next entry. Okay and try to stay safe till I get you tomorrow. Although you ARE just a piece of parchment, you're a SECRET parchment.


	2. Part Two

Author's Note: Sorry for updating soooo late…. Got a bit caught up with homework and all…. Got 2 biggie projects comin up…

Disclaimer: I **DIS**claim…. All characters except that fanatic and the plot and ideas…

MashaMalfoy: Thanx sooo soo much for reviewing I'll try to update as fast as possible…

So to get back to my "SECRET" interviews… I AM WITH HARRY POTTER sigh oh yeah, the interview…. Silly me..

Sunny: taking parchment and quill in hand So, from what I know of you, you defeated YOU-KNOW-WHO! How did you ever manage?

Harry: nervously I really didn't know, but now I do. My mother left a love spell or enchantment thing on me… to protect me.

Sunny: scratching her head that's supposed to be good right?

Don't say it… I know I know it's a stupid question… but I was confused!

Harry: Yes. Any more questions?

Sunny: Oh of course! What is the big deal between you and Hermione Granger?

Harry: There is nothing between me and Hermione. We're just easy-going buddies.

PHEW… That was close… Maybe I should just tell him that I like him and… ahhh! I'm blushing!

Harry: uh is something the matter? You're face is really red.

Sunny: NO NO NO! NO-thing is the matter thank you.

Harry: You seem a bit hot. Do you have a fever?

OMG! He said I'm hot! Nobody's ever said that to me! AHHHHHH! Wait a ! second... He said something about a fever… Oh shoot. He meant I seemed ILL probably… I'm gonna hate that word forever.

Harry: Uh maybe you should do this interview another time. You seem sick.

wHaT? The famous harry potter called me sick? Wahh! Maybe I should have calm down… now he thinks I'm crazy!

In the backround a faint music is gently teasing

_Lonely,_

_I am so Lonely,_

_I have no body,_

_To call my own!_

Sunny: sniffing I'll take my leave now.

Harry: Yes. Please come again another time when you feel better.

Sunny: STOOOOOOOOOOP RIGHT THERE! YOU MEAN YOU THOUGHT I WAS SICK? AS IN FEELING UNWELL AND A BIT OF A COUGH? NOT THE I'M SO CRAZY AND ABNORMAL SICK?

Harry: Why I'd never say that to you Ms. Hazefield. You are such a kind and beautiful young women, why should I?

EeK! He said I'm- I'm kind… and he said… I'm BEAUTIFUL!

_You tell me I'm pretty,_

_You tell me I'm sweet,_

_But when you have left me,_

_I know that your gone._

_Since your arms went around me,_

_Comforting me from tears._

_When you arms depart away from me,_

_I know that you're never there-_

That song… No those songs… MAKE THEM GO AWAY!

Harry: Uh is something wrong Ms. Hazefield?

Sunny: No. You just made my day.

Harry: Uhh OK. Whatever you say.

Sunny: Tell me, how did you meet Mr. Ronald Weasl- cough -Weasley.

Harry: eagerly Ron is my best friend. He is the greatest friend a guy could have.

Sunny: Uh huh. OK. Is there any special girl that has your attention now?

Harry: that's private.

Sunny: So… you have a girl?

If he does… I'M GONNA SUICIDE!

Harry: You wouldn't necessarily call anybody my girl.

Sunny: Oh puh-LEEZ.

Harry: CC…

Sunny: CC? what's that?

Harry: The answer. Now do you have any other questions or should I show you the door?

Oh geezers… He's mad at me.. I'd better not ask him private questions anymore.. Oh well.

Sunny: Yes uh eh hem.. Is it true that you can form a patronus?

Harry: Yes.

Sunny: REALLY? OH MY GOSH THAT IS SOOO AMAZING!

Harry:……? looking at Sunny weirdly

Sunny: Oh umm excuse me. What I meant to say is the patronus… How?

I really didn't mean an outburst like that.. Silly me… And I expect to be a secret journalwriter…. AGHH!

Harry: What do you mean exactly?

Sunny: Like ummmm… what's the animal?

Harry: OHHH you mean the form. You must really be inexperienced in magic. It takes a form of a stag.

Sunny: Oh yes… blushing How'd did you ever manage to learn?

Harry: Oh by Professor Lupin.

Sunny: THE WEREWOLF? THE DANGEROUS HORRIBLE WEREWOLF?

Harry: Get the hell out of this place. I won't accept foul words about Professor Lupin.

Sunny: No I meant… I'm really sorry… I meant, "The werewolf teacher? The safe and wonderful werewolf teacher?"

Harry: Yes… Although you do know you were exaggerating right?

Sunny: Of course.

Sunny: How do you think of the… H-O-T DRACO MALFOY? 3

Harry: I hate him.

Sunny: Wha-? But he's soooooo sexy!

Harry: that bag of dirt? Sexy? Hah. I'll spit on what you just said.

Sunny: Hey, don't say that.

Harry: Yes, whatever Ms. Hazefields.

Sunny: What do you think of Cedric Diggory? How did he die?

Harry: I don't think. I know. Cedric Diggory died by Mr. Foul Voldie.

Sunny: Y-you m-m-mean V-v-voldemort?

Harry: You mean Volde-WART.

Sunny: giggles nervously yes. Him. But it could not be him too.

Harry: I SAW THE WHOLE THING!

Sunny: Okay, I believe you. I think that's the end of my interview. Thank you for you're time.

Harry: Oh it was nothing. Well bye.

He just pushed and SLAMMED the door on me! I hate him! I hate hate hate double hate him! Or maybe….. HE IS SOOOOOOO COOL! AHHHHH I'M IN MORE LOVE 3 WITH HIM THEN EVER WELL BYE! NEXT STOP IS RONALD WEASLEY… BUT FIRST THAT INTERVIEW MIGHT COME LATER…

THANKS ALL FOR YOUR TIME!

Author's Note: Finally Hazefield interviews Harry Potter is DONE! Hazefield interviews Ronald Weasley will probably come reallllllllly late…. Well thanx people!


End file.
